


Training Exercise

by CasusFere



Series: Love is a Warm Gun [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasusFere/pseuds/CasusFere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needlenose tries to combine his three favorite things. Flash fic, one hour, 633 words. Spawned from a conversation with <a href="http://ultharkitty.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://ultharkitty.livejournal.com/"></a><b>ultharkitty</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Exercise

  
“This,” Spinister said, a note of disapproval in his normally flat tone, “Does not look like a training exercise, Needlenose.”

Needlenose waggled an antenna at him. “Opportunities to expand our skills are everywhere, remember?” Of course it didn’t look like a training exercise - the only kind of “exercise” he intended to get had very little to do with combat training. _Maybe a passing resemblance to hand-to hand combat,_ he thought, smirking behind his battlemask.

He was pleased to note that the virtual reality simulator reflected Spinister’s unamused body language very well, maybe even better than the reality did. It was professional pride more than pleasure at his squad leader’s mood; he’d pretty much expected Spinister to react this way, but he was confident in his ability to convince the helicopter to go along with him now that they’d made it this far.

Spinister crossed his arms, avatar looking around the virtual room. “Somehow, I doubt you created this place to teach users to utilize furnishings as weaponry.”

Antenna pinned back, Needlenose planted his hands on his hips, giving Spinister his best affronted look. “There are things to life other than combat, you know.”

“Recreational games are not training exercises. Play your video games on your own time, Needlenose.” Spinister leveled him a flat look, clearly about to disconnect.

Okay, this wasn’t going so well. “It’s not a game!” Needlenose insisted. Alright, so it was, but Spinister didn’t need to know that. Or what Needlenose intended to do with his game. “It’s a simulation designed to teach mechs how to operate in unusual circumstances!”

Spinister paused, listening but clearly disbelieving. “Is it.”

“Yes, it is! The average soldier knows all about working underground, infiltrating military bases, and operating on the lower levels, but how are you supposed to train a mech to infiltrate a high-end place undetected if all they’ve ever ran into is seedy bars and military barracks?” Yeah, that sounded good. “Simulations like this one can be used to teach them to adopt the body language and mannerisms of the higher caste, or to bypass the kind of hidden security you only see in places like this.”

For a moment, he thought Spinister was going to leave anyway. The helicopter looked out the virtual window to the recreated view outside, a glittering cityscape unmarred by war and destruction. “This is the Towers.” It wasn’t a question, and Needlenose started despite himself. How did Spinister know that? Had he ever been there before the war? He dragged himself out of that line of thought as Spinister gave him a sharp look. “The Towers were destroyed, Needlenose. Explain the point of learning to infiltrate a type of building that no longer exists.”

“It’s a starting point?” It came out as more of a question than a statement, and Needlenose winced. “It’s well known,” he added hastily. “At least in passing. So it’ll give a frame of reference for the later, more obscure and more difficult simulations, and eventually the upper classes of alien worlds.” He waited, fans stilled, to see if Spinister would buy it.

His squad leader watched him silently, inscrutable. “Very well.”

Needlenose cycled his optics. “Really? Yes!” He grinned happily under his mask.

“Your point is well made,” Spinister said dryly.

Antenna flicking happily, Needlenose stepped over to the helicopter. “So - being my first user, I should give you a tour. Would you like to know what _this_ room is used for?”

Spinister gave the reclining berths and elaborate couches a look. “I can make an educated guess.”

“Hands on experience is the whole point of virtual-reality simulators,” Needlenose said happily.

Spinister snorted, but didn’t resist as Needlenose sprawled out on one of the couches, and reached out to pull Spinister down on top of him.


End file.
